Song from the heart
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETE! Here's a fluffy one for yahs. Trunks is the lead singer for a band called Demons, missing Ryanna soo much he writes a song for her unaware that she's back in town *Bloopers at the end!*
1. Song from the heart

**Song from the Heart by Briana Reed **

Chapter 1: Do I have to cry for you?

Trunks looked around Club Flame, as if looking for something or someone. He had been working at this club for about a year and a half and always did the same thing before his performance. She had been the reason for taking his hobby at singing, she was the one who said go for it and you'll achieve, and yet she was never there. Ryanna had gone off to college about two years ago, she was only seventeen and yet she was going off to college. He sighed and looked at his band; His best friend Goten played the guitar, Ubbu, who recently joined the band, played the keyboard, and Kankton, Ryanna's brother, played the drums. He himself was the lead singer, though he played the guitar as well he preferred to sing as it reminded him of her. "Yo Trunks! You ready?" Trunks turned to his best friend and smiled. "Yeah let's get this party started." 

Ryanna Coutsa'n, a 19-year-old female saiyan, and a scholar from New York's Julie Art School of performers, was to be working at a club in the middle of Satan city. Her whole life she wanted to become a performer, a singer, dancer, an entertainer, but not like this. She was working as a barmaid/performer for Club Flame though it wasn't her dream it was a start for her small career. She looked at the Club owner, a tall brunette male, dark blue eyes, and a killer smile. "So Miss Coutsa'n you like what you see?" "You mean the club or yourself Mr. Yamaguchi?" "Both!" She smirked at him, "well the club is awesome, but you Mr. Yamaguchi need a little work, have you tried working out?" He gave her a sheepish grin and put his attention to the stage where Trunks' band was warming up.

"You know Miss Coutsa'n, you won't be the only performer here." "Please call me Ryanna, I don't like being so formal, and you don't say." She said her last part dripping with sarcasm. "Well then call me Rick, and yes see there on the stage?" She looks. "A young male singer named Trunks Briefs and his band play here Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays." She suddenly froze and wanted to smile. Trunks actually did it, who would of thought. 'Maybe I should pay him a visit after the concert?' She smirked and the lights suddenly dimmed. noting the concert was about to start.

{Trunks}

I didn't know what it was that suddenly made me want to shiver, but I got a feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. "Trunks, you okay man?" I turn to Goten, "yeah just thinking." "About Ryanna?" I nodded and sighed. "Man Trunks it's not like she died or anything she'll be back in a year or so." "I can't help it Goten, I'm going to sing the song I wrote for her, and I kind of wanted her to be here for it." Goten shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry man let's just do it." I smile and head out to the center of the stage. There were many girls there, holding up posters with my band's name on it. In case your wondering our band is called Demons, named after Ryanna's nick name. You can tell I'm obsessed, I'm practically in love with the girl. I hold the microphone to my mouth and introduce my band. "Hi yah! I'm Trunks Briefs and we are The Demons. This first song is a little jumpy so fell free to get up and dance." Just then Goten and Kankton began playing the beginning to "Help Me" and I just sung my heart out. 

{Ryanna}

Trunks and his band are fantastic; I knew that from the start and I wasn't surprised at that. Though the way he sang it was breathtaking. After the song ended he and his band members, which I recognized as my brother and his friends took a bow and Trunks began talking again. "Thank-you, now this next song is a dedication from myself to a special someone of mine." Hmm wonder who that is? "She is the real reason for me standing on this stage right now. She inspired me, but about two years ago she went off to college to become a performer herself." My eyes widened, 'It couldn't be could it?' "She was a dear friend of mine. Someone who I always loved and showed respect for. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n, wherever you are this song is for you." 

A soft piano began playing and Trunks began singing.

Don't wanna close the door; don't wanna give up on it. 

Don't wanna fight no more, we'll find a way around it.

Where's the love we had? We can make it last.

Tell me what I got to be. Tell me what you want to do.

Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to.

You know I can't go on living like we do.

Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?

A little tear began to roll down my cheek as I listened to his lyrics.

So tell me what it's for if there's no winner in it?

Nobody keeping score, let's start from the beginning

Can we make it last, with the love we have?

Tell me what I got to be. Tell me what you want to do.

Cause I can't live my life the way you want me to.

You know you can't go on living like we do.

Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?

Do I got to stand in the cold dark night till the mourning lights, yeah?

Do I have to say I won't let you get away?

What do I got to be? Tell me what you want to do? 

I can't live my life the way you want me to

You know I can't go on living like we do 

Do I have to cry for you? Yeah!

YEAH! YEAH!

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! HOLD ON!

You know I can't go on living like we do. 

Do I have to cry for you? 

Do I have to cry for you?

The lights dim and Trunks is no longer seen on the stage. By this time Ryanna is in tears not believing her ears. 'How long has he felt that way?'

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Ryanna?

Trunks had just gotten home; he was deadbeat and sweaty. Stripping down his garments he climbed into the shower and carefully washed his sore muscles. 'I wish you were there Ryanna, I miss you so much.' After taking his shower he pulled on a muscle tee- shirt along with some gray boxers and flopped onto his bed. His dreams of Ryanna were his only comfort. Ever since she left he felt as if something was missing or empty inside of him. He started writing love songs and sung one of them for fun at an open singing contest were he and his band got their debut. Goten and the guys always found it as a harmless crush, but he felt more, besides if it was harmless why did it hurt so much? Closing his eyes he drifted off to a blissful sleep. 

{Ryanna}

Ryanna cautiously walked into her hotel room and flopped on the couch. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained. Trunks' song had left her in tears, as it was so heartwarming and beautiful. She always knew that he would be famous and have hit songs, but this one took the cake. Changing into a white cotton pajama pants and tank top, Ryanna washed her tears from her eyes and cheeks, and placed herself in bed. 'Tomorrow I'm going to go see Trunks and tell him, I just can't keep it a secret.' Thinking this she too drifted to dreamland.

Morning sunrays peeked their way through the curtains, and Trunks Vegeta Briefs awoke. Yawning he climbed out of bed and got dressed. After brushing his hair and teeth, Trunks walked down stairs dressed in blue jeans and a black muscle tank top. "Good-morning sleepy head, sleep well?" Bulma greeted her son as he sat at the table. "I've had better nights." Bulma cocked an eyebrow but shrugged, returning to breakfast. Vegeta and Bra came down the stairs as well, and began to devour the pancakes that Bulma had made. Trunks smiled, Ryanna had given Bulma cooking lessons before she left so Bulma wouldn't kill anybody with her cooking. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Bra went to go answer it.

"Good- morning Briefs, how is everybody this morning?" It was Goten, the guys from his band, Pan, and Marron. Everybody smiled and welcomed them and Pan noticed the glum look on Trunks' face. "Hey Trunks what's got you so down?" Trunks shrugged and put his plate in the sink. "Don't worry about Trunks Pan, he just misses Ryanna." Trunks gave Goten a knowing look that he didn't want to talk about it this morning. "You still mourning over her, I mean it's not like she'll never come back?" Trunks sighed and sat on the couch rubbing his temples. A few hours later Trunks and the gang were watching Titanic, despite the complaints from the guys and Pan. 

"_I'll never let go Jack I promise_." Goten yawned and the girls minus Pan were crying. "This movie is boring can't we watch something else?" "Just hold on I wants to hear the music." Just then the Titanic theme played and the guys groaned as Marron and Bra began singing along "near, far, wherever you are."To the delights of the guys the doorbell rang and Trunks went to go get it while the girls finished their song. When he opened the door a young woman about his age stood in front of him, she had shoulder length light brown hair, and sunglasses covering her eyes. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans that flared out, a black tank top that hung right above her belly button, and black high-heeled boots. She smiled and said, "hey Trunks, long time no see, eh?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he realized who she was. "Ryanna?" 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: I was there

Ryanna smiled and nodded, as Trunks eyes brightened and a big glamorous smile. Ryanna suddenly felt light headed as Trunks picked her up and swung her around laughing. "TRUNKS YOU BAKA WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Bra came to door to only eat her words as she saw Trunks pick up a woman and swing her around, both of them smiling. Bra felt her eyes water seeing her brother so happy as the others came to see what all the fuss was about. "Well looks like Trunks isn't going to be glum for awhile," Kankton said noticing him twirling his sister around. "Okay, Okay, it's good to see you too but if you don't put me down I might loose my breakfast." Trunks put her down and let her come in where she was bombarded with hugs, kisses, and questions. 

After a few hours gossiping with the girls and telling everyone about her past few years at college, Ryanna and Trunks went up to his room and talked on the balcony. "So you graduated early, huh?" "Yep and now I'm going to work as an entertainer here in Satan city. Cool, eh?" Trunks kept his eyes on her as she talked, "yeah." Ryanna turned her gaze to Trunks looking carefully at his glimmering blue orbs. "Trunks I have a confession to make." "Go ahead I'm listening." Ryanna took a deep breath and her eyes began to water a bit. "I was there, at the club." Trunks stared at her dumbfounded. "I heard the song you dedicated to me. I loved it." His eyes widened and Ryanna smiled. "You- you really liked it?" She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I really didn't think you'd miss me that much." "ARE YOU KIDDING I MISSED YOU SO MUCH IT HURT RY-CHAN" She smiled at her nickname given to her by Bra.

"Everybody uses that "I missed you so much it hurt" statement." Ryanna giggled. "Well it did, it really did hurt." Trunks felt tears go into his eyes as the day she left came into his mind...

~FLASHBACK~

"Flight 427 to New York will be boarding in five minutes." Ryanna looked at her surroundings noticing everyone was there except one person. All of a sudden, she heard her name being called and a figure ran up to her lifting her off the ground swinging her around. "Where were you I was about to leave without saying good-bye?" Trunks smiled and handed her a bouquet of roses. "I wanted to get you these." Ryanna smiled and gave Trunks one last hug before going into the terminal. 

~END FLASHBACK~

"Trunks? Hello, anybody home. Earth to Trunks come in Trunks!" Trunks snapped out of his daze and rubbed his head Goku-style. "Sorry Ryanna I kind of spaced out there for a minute." Ryanna just shook her head and looked back to the sunset.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Is it Saturday yet? 

The next day Ryanna awoke around 5:30 on a Friday morning, and placed herself in the kitchen. Cooking was one of her known natural talents, she was never taught to cook it just came natural to her. After whipping up pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns, Ryanna went to go wake up Trunks and the rest of the family. Walking into Trunks' room she prayed he had some sort of garments then thanked Dende seeing he had boxers on. "Trunks, wake up," she whispered shaking his shoulder. He groaned mumbling about five more minutes. Ryanna smiled seeing how cute he looked with his hair all shriveled out of place. "Trunks wake up, it's time to eat." Suddenly Trunks' eyes popped open, "FOOD WHERE?" He sat up quickly knocking Ryanna on to the floor. 

Ryanna groaned and rubbed her head, "in the famous words of yourself Trunks Briefs, Why do you even have ears if you hear better with your stomach?" Trunks rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Demon." He winked at her knowing she wasn't too fond of that particular nickname. The Briefs have given her many different nicknames; Bra and the girls called her Ry-chan, Vegeta called her Riley, don't ask, Bulma called her, Looker, again don't ask, and Trunks with the rest of the guys like to call her Demon. After breakfast, Ryanna, Trunks, and The Demons, went to club Flame to practice and work. Every Friday Trunks and his band sung a particular song called "is it Saturday Yet?" Always it was a smash hit with the crowd. Ryanna smiled as Trunks and the other guys jammed, she was to go on after them and sing requests and karaoke for the people there.

Tonight she was going to sing, "waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez. This was a request by one of the men she worked with, who was going to propose to his girlfriend tonight, why he didn't pick a more romantic song she didn't know. After the guys finished Ryanna began to practice and warm-up slowly breathing and giving off different notes and keys. Trunks walked over to her and wished her luck by placing a quick kiss on the cheek. Ryanna blushed and grabbed a microphone. Taking a deep breath moved her way to the stage. Keeping herself hidden under the blackness she spoke, "this was a request by Mark Lunar for his girlfriend Lila." The music began playing and Ryanna's soft voice was heard.

Making her way on to the stage slowly she sung the words perfectly, slightly dancing and moving her hips to the music. She spotted Mark by his girlfriend; she smiled and continued singing. Trunks and the other guys couldn't believe their eyes and ears as Ryanna shook her hips and sung beautifully. Trunks was hypnotized by her movements and could only stare as she ended the song a squeal saying, "YES I WILL!" Ryanna banged her hip to the left and sang, "waiting for tonight, oh, oh, oh!" The whole club stood up and nothing but applause, whistles and catcalls were heard as the lights faded.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: All the small things

Ryanna was exhausted last night had been exhilarating and she received so many compliments and even flowers, not to mention date offers but she passed those. Tiredly she looked at the clock to see it was half past ten. She groaned, got out of bed and headed to the shower, washing the smell of second hand smoke, and alcohol off her body. Walking down stairs it was now eleven o'clock and Ryanna was wearing a light baby blue tee shirt that showed her belly button, and white shorts. Her hair in a high ponytail and K-Swiss sneakers on her feet she walked pass Bulma and the girls and headed straight for the gravity room. 

Trunks had just gotten home from Goten's house when he heard the door of the gravity room slam and his father, looking beat and battered, walked into the kitchen. "What happen to you dad?" Vegeta look to his son, "let's just say Riley didn't slack off training. WOMAN I NEED A SENSU BEAN NOW!" Trunks chuckled thinking of how Ryanna could have possibly beat his father. Ryanna then came walking in the door with a proud smirk on her face. "I think I might of hurt your dads ego." "You Think?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, and she just laughed. Just then they heard really bad singing as Bra and Marron came in singing "All the Small Things" by Blink182, with a sulking Pan dragging behind them. "All the small things, true care, truth brings!" Ryanna and Trunks had to hold back their laughter as the two sang like a couple of idiots.

"Trunks, oh dear sweet brother of mine." "What is it Bra?" Trunks groaned knowing that look on her face. "Will you take Marron, Pan, and I to the mall so we could get new dresses for the ball tomorrow?" Trunks sent a 'save me' look to Ryanna who sighed and smiled. "Tell you what Bra, how about Trunks, you and the girls, meet Me and the guys and we'll all go shopping, how does that sound?" Marron and Bra squealed while Pan rolled her eyes. Trunks took the girls to the mall and Ryanna went to talk the boys into going with her as well. Whether she would admit it or not, she too needed a new dress for the Capsule Corp. ball. After a few bribes the boys finally agreed and took off to Satan City mall.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter6: Tango! I need to know!

Ryanna and the girls spent all of yesterday picking out dresses; the boys had to leave early seeing as they had to go to the club. Now here she was with a couple of seventeen-year old teenagers, letting them do her make-up and hair while they gossiped. "I'm telling you Ryanna you have the cutest brother on the planet, no wonder Pan has a crush on him." "I DO NOT!"

The girls giggled as well as Ryanna. "What about you Marron aren't you crushing over Ubbu?" Marron blushed, while Bra laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Bra. We all know you're in love with Goten." Now it was Bra's turn to blush. "Hey wait what about Ryanna?" "Yeah Ryanna who do you have a crush on?" Ryanna shrugged as Bra finished curling her hair. "Oh come on Ryanna, you can tell us." 

Just then a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" "Its Goten, Bulma says you better hurry up or we'll start without you." "We'll be down in five minutes." "Yeah where have I heard that before?" Ryanna got up smoothing out her dress. She was wearing a tight black spaghetti-strapped dress that had a long slit going up until her middle thigh. Her hair was in a French bun with a few curls framing her face. On her feet she wore black high-heeled strapped sandals, and she wore a silver chain on her neck. Pan, Marron, and Bra wore similar gowns and accessories, Pan wore blue, Marron wore yellow, and Bra red. Down stairs all the guys were waiting patiently for the ladies to make an entrance.

Trunks waited by the stairs a single red rose in his hand. Suddenly he saw a glamorous figure walk down the stairs. Her beautiful brown hair was in a bun with several curls, and her gorgeous green eyes sparkled like diamond emeralds. He smiled as she approached him, with a smile on her face as well. By this time all the girls were down stairs with their men. A tango tune began playing and Trunks recognized it as 'I Need to Know' by Marc Anthony. He smirked and handed the rose to Ryanna who gently sniffed it and smirked as well. Trunks grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. No one else was on the floor so all eyes were on them as they gracefully and fiercely danced to the Latin tune. 

Their moves matched perfectly both of them with a smile on their face that refused to go away. All the joy and happiness they had between each other was replaced with dance moves and the crowd simply ate it up watching in awe as the couple spun and twisted to the beat. Ryanna then moved away from Trunks rose in hand then spun into his embrace shaking her hips and placing her hands on his shoulders, while one leg wrapped around his body while the other dragged. Moving back up to speed they spun around and Trunks dipped her causing the crowd to go wild with applause. Not noticing the applause or the song ending the space between Ryanna, and Trunks' faces was closing. Ryanna could feel Trunks warm breath as he slowly lifted her back up and they stared. Trunks lead Ryanna out onto the balcony sitting on a bench, a cold silence was the only noise besides the slight chirping of crickets and the waltz music softly playing inside. Other than that, neither of them talked.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: A heart without a home

Ryanna was the first to break the silence. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" "Somewhere," Ryanna giggled. "Just somewhere? I would think there was more to it than that." Trunks shrugged getting up and leaning over the railing. He looked up to the stars and closed his eyes as Ryanna joined him by the railing. "Have you ever wish you could disappear and wake up with a perfect life?" Ryanna looked at him a dumbfounded look on her face. Trunks opened his eyes and turned to Ryanna. She smiled and shook her head, "I always loved what I have today, but sometimes I wish I had more. I wish I knew my parents before they died, I wished I could be something more to this world than just another piece of the population, but most of all I wish I had a real family." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I want a loving husband, a steady job, and maybe one or two kids." Trunks then relaxed his eyebrows, as he knew what she meant. 

"I always had women love me for the wrong reasons. They either wanted my looks, a good lay, or money. It was the same reason every time, I even wrote a song about it and we played it once but never had the chance to practice it again." "I'd like to hear it sometime." He smiled at her but his looks suddenly became serious again as he realized at how close they were. "Ryanna how come you're different?" "What do you mean different?" "I mean, you care for neither looks nor money, why?" "I see it as useless pieces of information that must be deleted. No one should be judged at how big his or her bank account is." He smiled, this was one of the reasons he loved Ryanna, she only cared about someone's personality and kindness, not their looks or their money. Trunks had a sudden urge to kiss her and he saw no reason for backing out. He suddenly brought his lips to hers closing the space between them. Loving the soft feel of her lips he waited for her response, but it never came.

He broke the kiss and looked at Ryanna who stood there shocked. "I, I got to go." He then sprinted into the ballroom leaving Ryanna outside alone. The next morning Ryanna was in the kitchen cooking breakfast replaying last night's events. 'Why did he do that? Now I'm even more confused.' Just then Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra came downstairs and looked at the aurora of food on the table. Trunks looked at Ryanna, pain and sadness in his eyes. He then looked down at his food and slowly began eating it, well slowly for a saiyan that is. "Uh, Bulma I'm going to have to go grocery shopping we have no more eggs." Bulma nodded, taking her purse she gave Ryanna a couple hundred-dollar bills and returned back to her food.

Ryanna pulled out a capsule that revealed her blue sports car. She climbed in the driver's seat and headed off listening to her favorite radio station. "Good- morning people this is Alexsas your morning mistress, and I have a new tune for you today. If you've ever been to Club Flame in down town Satan City, you've heard of a band called the demons. Well here is the song that took them to their debut. Here is "A heart without a home." As Ryanna listened to the lyrics she began to cry, Trunks had kissed her yesterday and yet she stood there like a zombie. 'Now I know why he did that he loves me, or at least I think he does. Oh why is this so hard?'

{Trunks}

I don't know what it was I saw in Ryanna's eyes this morning but it looked like she was hurt. I was so stupid why did I kiss her? WHY? I looked out the window of my bedroom and felt warm tears come down my face as I listened to my band's song on the radio. I really wished Ryanna was listening to this song, this was the song I was telling her about last night. The last time we sang this song was at the open mic. night at Club Flame. I then could feel myself fall asleep, a slumber I never wanted to wake from.

{Ryanna}

I got home with the groceries my eyes still red from tears, thank Dende nobody saw them. After unloading I walked upstairs to go to my room, but I then saw Trunks' door open. I go in to see him asleep on the bed, and walk over to see his peaceful face breathing lightly. I reach down and touch his face hoping he wouldn't wake up. He didn't move to my relief, and I tuck back a couple of his small strands that were in his eyes. I was about to walk out the door when I heard him mumble. I turn around to see him rubbing his eyes of the sleep. "Please don't leave Ry-chan." I smile as he walks pass me and closes the door so no one could hear us, most likely. "Ryanna I want to-" he didn't have time to finish I brought my arms around his neck and silenced him with my lips. 

{3rd}

Not knowing how to react Trunks reluctantly gave in and kissed her back until he felt something warm on is cheek. He breaks the kiss and looks at her silently asking what's wrong. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to upset you last night." Trunks cups her right cheek and kisses her forehead. "Don't apologize all is forgiven." He wipes the tears from her eyes. "I-I love you Trunks." He smiles gently and kisses her softly, "I love you too."

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: This time around

The morning sparrow's song is heard and the sun shines noting it to be a perfect day. Ryanna wakes up to new surroundings, and at first is confused but then feels a presence by her and recognizes it as Trunks. Turning towards him she smiles as she sees that he is still sleeping laying on his side away from Ryanna. She wraps her arms around him and he turns to her letting her snuggle into his chest while he rubs her back. "Morning Trunks-kun." "Morning Ry-chan." He kisses the top of her head and climbs out retrieving a pair of boxers and muscle shirt, and heads to the bathroom. Dressed in a pair of black shorts and tube top, Ryanna cooks breakfast waiting for the rest of the family to come down stairs. While flipping a pancake two strong arms snake around her waist and a kiss is planted on her temple. "Something smells good and I don't mean you." "That's corny Trunks." "Corny but true, you do smell good." 

~Eight months later~

Ryanna looked in the mirror of her room and patted her stomach gently. She was showing fast signs of pregnancy, and a big bulge was now in the middle of her stomach. Bulma and Bra were ecstatic when they found out she was pregnant, Bulma especially because she always wanted to have grandchildren, and now she was going to have two of them. Yes she was having twins one girl and one boy. Trunks actually fainted when he found out and not even food woke him up, where as it took three hours to. "Well you can say, we didn't give it, oh, oh, hey, another minute this time around!" She sang as she headed downstairs carefully. "Well I never told her never let live; well I fell ashamed of the things that I said." "Okay sweetie you are scaring me." Ryanna gave a glare but smiled. 

"Your one to talk Trunks, your sister does this 24/7." "That's why you're scaring me, your starting to act like her." Ryanna sat down on the couch and laid down rubbing her stomach. Trunks sits by her on the floor with a pad of paper in his lap and his right hand twiddling a pencil. Ryanna became curious and asked, "what are you writing?" "A new song." He replied writing down something. "Can I see?" She went to grab it but he took it out of her reach. "No it's secret." She frowned and laid back down chewing on a candy bar that was on the lamp desk by her.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Who needs the world when I got you?

A week later, Bulma threw a big party, for who knows what reason, and was decorating everything in sight. "NO! NO! NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THE BLUE STREAMERS GO ON THE STAIRS AND THE SILVER STREAMERS GO ON THE CEILING!" "Gee, Bulma getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" Ryanna smirked rubbing her stomach. "I have no idea what you're talking about and hey careful with that!" Ryanna shook her head and took the elevator upstairs to go change.

The nights activities were under way, Trunks and his band were playing, a request by Trunks so he could sing his new song for everybody. Ryanna was dressed in a stretched black gown that was sleeveless with straps going down her back. Her stomach clearly showed but no one cared. While talking to Videl and Gohan, she noticed a nervous look on Trunks' face while his band warmed up, so she excused herself from the Sons and made her way over to her boyfriend. "Trunks!" Trunks looked to her and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead then sweetly on the lips, keeping his hand on her stomach. "You look nervous, what's wrong?" "Nothing really it's just the song I'm praying people, especially you, will like it." "I'm sure I'll love it." Goten then ushered for Trunks to come on the stage. Giving Ryanna one last kiss he walked up the steps while Ryanna took a seat close to the stage.

Trunks walked up to the microphone, tested it, and gave a thumbs up to the stage director. "Good-evening everybody, I hope everyone is enjoying the party. Well I'm up here to entertain you tonight, but before I begin I'd like to make announcement." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Ryanna will you come up here honey." She smiled and with help from a security guard made her way up to the stage. Taking her hand in one and the microphone in the other Trunks got down on one need making Ryanna nervous. "Ryanna, I've known you through most of my life and enjoyed every second I spent with you. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you. Eight months ago you said you loved me, and we shared a sweet kiss of pure love. I want you now to prove to the people here that we meant every word when we said I love you. Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n," letting go of her hand and taking a velvet box out of his pocket opening to reveal a heart shaped diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ryanna was speechless, smiling she nodded. "Yes Trunks I will!" They kissed and a guitar began playing. Trunks held onto Ryanna and began singing his new song.

__

I stare at your face, into your eyes.

Outside there's so much passing us by.

All of the sounds, all of the sights. 

Over the Earth and under the sky

Too much cold, too much rain.

Too much heartache to explain.

Who needs the world when I got you? 

Switched off the sun, the stars and the moon.

I've all I need inside of this room.

Who needs the world when I got you?

Bulma is in tears as she listens to Trunks and watch him hold his beloved fiance'.

I walk on the street, talk in the dark.

I see people, strangers falling apart.

I open my arms try to be true.

Seems my only truth is you.

Am I wrong or am I right 

All I want is you tonight

Who needs the world when I got you?

Switched off the sun, the stars and the moon, 

I've need inside of this room.

Who needs the world when I got you?

Who needs the stars so bright?

And the grass so Green, 

And the morning light.

Who needs the wind to blow? 

And the tide to rise 

Who needs it I don't know?

I don't know, oh.

Who needs the world when I got you?

Switched off the sun the stars and the moon

I've all I need inside of this room

Who needs the world when I got you?

Who needs the world when I got you?

Switched off the sun the starts and the moon. 

I've all I need inside of this room.

Who needs the world when I got you?

Who needs the world when I got you?

Trunks kisses Ryanna on the forehead as the crowd cheers. As they made their way down the stairs a sharp pain in Ryanna's stomach causes her to wheeze, and a lukewarm liquid drizzles down her leg.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Here comes the twins. {Epilogue}

In the hospital of Satan city, the Z-gang all waits patiently for the arrival of Ryanna's twins. "HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE I HAVE TRAINING TO DO?" "VEGETA SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!" Just then Trunks then comes out in a green doctors suit smiling. "Well brat?" "It's twins all right and both the twins and Ryanna are doing great." Bulma smiles while the girls squeal and the guys, minus Vegeta, shakes hands with Trunks and congratulate him. Everyone ran in to the room, seeing Ryanna hold two little bundles in her arms. "What are you going to call them?" Ryanna smiles and looks at Trunks. "We're naming the girl Rika Vegeta Briefs, after Ryanna's mother, or so Kankton says that's her name." "That's what dad always called her." He smiles as do Trunks and Ryanna. "What about the boy?" Vegeta says getting impatient. Ryanna smirks, "well we let him have the honor of being named after you. We're calling him Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Briefs, or V.J. for short." Vegeta smirks and walks over to Bulma who holds the baby boy in her arms cooing it.

~One year later~

Son Goten, son of Son Goku, steps outside his small condo in downtown Satan City. Grabbing his newspaper he walks back inside to see his pregnant fiance' Bra Briefs, sitting at the table eating pancakes. Making himself a cup of coffee Goten opens the paper to see the front-page headlines read; _Trunks V. Briefs marries in local church in Satan City._ Curious Goten reads the article.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs is no longer the most eligible bachelor in the world. Last Friday he is seen with his new wife Ryanna M. Coutsa'n, or Ryanna M. Briefs outside the Satan chapel. This happy couple already have one-year-old twins and are now ready to start a newfound life together. Word of where they're going on their honeymoon has not yet been found, but Mr. Briefs promises the media plenty of pictures of them and their twins, V.J. and Rika. Well to Mr. Briefs and his family let's wish them a happy life and the best for them, though it is expected from this family.

Goten smirks and looks to his wife who is staring at him curiously. "What's so amusing, Goten?" He gets up, kisses her forehead, and shows her the paper. "They definitely are expected to live that life, with those two it's always a happy ending." THE END.

Bloopers! Have fun!

3, 2, 1 ACTION! {Trunks}

Trunks shakes his head walking on to the stage, tapping on the microphone, causing it to screech and everyone to cover their ears. Trunks grins stupidly, "I, uh, meant to do that." CUT!

ACTION! {Ryanna}

Ryanna looked at the club owner, Tall, dark brown hair, and a killer smile. "Well hello there tall dark and handsome." The gang bursts out laughing and Ryanna giggles, "Sorry I couldn't help myself. Let's try it again."

Action! 

Trunks begins singing Do I have to cry.

__

Don't wanna close the door, don't wanna give up {voice cracks}

*cough*, *cough* "Did you get all that?" 

Trunks grins sheepishly, giggles heard in the back-round.

Action!

Ryanna walks in her hotel room tears in her eyes, flopping down on her couch she falls off in a fit of laughter. "Can we take a cut?" People begin cracking up. 

Action!

"Ryanna?" Ryanna smiles and nods, while Trunks' eyes brighten and smiles brightly. Ryanna suddenly felt lightheaded as Trunks picked her up swinging her around, then loosing his balance as Bra comes through the door way causing all three to fall to the ground. "TRUNKS YOU BAKA GET OFF ME!" "But I'm comfy." Everyone but Bra laughs. 

Action! *cough*

The girls are singing "My heart will go on." Right in the middle of their song sobs are heard, and Vegeta and Piccolo are seen crying and hugging each other. "Oh I love this movie!" Vegeta blows his nose, "Me too man!" Everyone now is laughing their head off.

Action!

"Trunks, I love you." Trunks kisses Ryanna's head, "I love you too." Again sobbing is heard. Vegeta and Piccolo are again in a fit of tears. "This is even better than Titanic, You have my blessings brat." Trunks rolls his eyes while Ryanna giggles. CUT! That's A Wrap!


	2. Author's note

This is just a note for people who think I write too fast. I've actually had written these stories previously but never had the proper mailing to send, but now I do. I'll have a few more stories up by the end of the week.

PWEAAAAASSSSEE review thank you, and please don't flame me!

Your friend and fellow author bmrdbgt a.k.a Briana 


	3. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
